This invention relates to kitchen utensils especially adapted for slicing, grating, shredding or otherwise processing foods. It is particularly concerned with food processing units which releasably support a plurality of food processing devices such as cutters, slicers, graters, shredders, and the like.
A variety of kitchen utensils of the class to which this invention pertains are known. They are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,972, 3,890,867 and 3,942,399, all of which refer to slicing devices for fruits and vegetables. U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,503 refers to a device for cutting and grating fruits and vegetables. However, so fas as is known, no kitchen utensil has yet been described which can be used to perform a large number of food processing operations in one unit with a number of interchangeable parts, and to be so used in a facile manner without resort to parts which are difficult to manufacture or too complex to permit ready interchangeability.